Coming Home
by RJay23
Summary: Alena was beautiful: fair hair, blue eyes and delicate features. At just five years of age, she had encountered more pain and suffering than others felt in a lifetime. Now, she was being returned to the family she was kidnapped from, all those years ago.


**A very, very short one-shot that I had to do for a class. Decided to turn it into an OTH one-shot. Please R & R.**

* * *

**Coming Home**

"Nathan. Remember that you have that meeting with your father this afternoon!" Haley Scott called up the staircase to her husband, who was getting ready for his day in the office. She smiled softly as she heard him curse as he tripped over something, the loud bang as he fell echoing throughout the expansive house.

She went back to buttering her toast, humming a lullaby softly to herself. She didn't even jump when she felt two arms wind around her waist; he did this every morning and after being married for 19 years, it had become ritual.

"What you singing?" he asked, grabbing a piece of toast of her plate in which she had just put them onto, ignoring her gasp of protest. Instead he just smiled widely at her and she couldn't remain mad when he had toast crumbs stuck to the corner of his mouth. She laughed before wiping it away with her thumb.

"A lullaby that I used to sing…" she trailed off as an unexpected wash of sadness graced her beautiful features. She was quickly wrapped in her husband's embrace, his arms winding tightly around her.

"I know, baby. I know…" he soothed.

"It just hurts, really bad"

"I know it does baby, I don't think it will ever go away"

They were interrupted by a deep voice coming from their front gate speakerphone.

* * *

Alena stood at the large iron gates, her small hands grasping the grills of the fence as she peered inside. Her pleated skirt fell neatly against her knees, her cardigan was pressed to perfection. She had been waiting a long time for this day and now that it was finally here, the five-year old was scared; scared of the possibilities and scared of the unknown. It had been many years since she had been here, before _it _had happened, and she could barely remember it since she had been so young. She knew that this place contained so many happy memories, her small mind running away with her as she slept, and flashes of the past seeped their way into her vivid dreams. However, as she stood here, it was no longer memories that played across her eyes, just like a movie. As the police officer's large hand came to rest upon her dainty shoulder, the intelligent young girl realised that it was, in fact, reality.

"Let's go, Allie" the young man asked, his deep voice booming yet kind, caring as he spoke her nickname with fondness. She nodded before placing her petite hand in his much larger one. It had only been a mere week since she had met the man, but he had become her protector in that short amount of time. It had taken a lot for Alena to trust him, especially after what had brought her to him, or him to her depending on how you looked at it. Grasping his hand just a little tighter, a little firmer, in the hope that it would bring her some comfort, she walked with him as he approached the large pylon station. Her curious eyes watched as moved his head closer to the speaker, pressing the carefully concealed button that would allow him to be heard at the other end.

"Detective Lucas Roe. I'm here to see Mr and Mrs. Scott" his tone was clear, crisp, clinical and detached with not a trace of the kindness he spoke to Allie with present. It frightened the clever girl slightly, to hear him speak in such a clipped, curt tone that was so foreign to her. However, the warm smile he sent her after finishing his sentence calmed all of fears.

"You may proceed," was the reply from the speaker, as the gates swung open and Allie could see the house without the metal bars in her way. It was gorgeous, a huge mansion with a large wrap-around porch. The garden was immaculate with large magnolia trees in full bloom and Alena watched as a single flower softly fluttered to the ground. A tyre swing, moving slightly in the light breeze, hung from a sturdy branch; it was the perfect place for a loving family to live. Feeling a slight tug on her hand, Allie focussed on the long driveway in front of her. Detective Roe was leading her up the driveway towards the large house. Allie watched as he raised his clenched fist to knock on the door, not bothering with the brass door knocker that was perched in the middle of the white wooden door. The door swung open and the breath left her throat as she was greeted with the sight of Mrs Scott, Mr Scott not far behind her.

* * *

Mrs Scott, Haley, was a beautiful woman, with a perfectly styled bob, stylish clothes and an appearance of a woman who was in her late twenties, when she was actually in her late thirties. However, if you looked closely, there was an unmistakeable sadness present in her chocolate-coloured eyes. Mr. Scott, Nathan, had also aged well, his blue eyes only slightly dulled and he still appeared fit from his pro basketball days.

She smiled sadly at Detective Roe before ushering him into their home and walking into the living room, sitting herself down on the plush, expensive-looking couch beside her husband, Nathan. Lucas Roe remained standing in the doorway and Allie tugged on his pant leg with her free hand.

"What is it, Allie?" he said, lowering his head slightly so he was closer to her. His six-foot two stature towered over her tiny body; they looked like the perfect father and daughter. Coincidentally, they both had light blonde hair and a toothy grin, which you could only see on the rare occasions that Lucas Roe actually smiled. He had been doing it a lot more, though, in the sweet girl's presence. She was a bundle of energy with a delightful personality, despite what she had been through, and he couldn't help smile.

"Mr Lucas, sir", she said, addressing him in a way he had grown quite fond of during the past week, "when you speak to the lady and the other sir, where do I sit?"

He smiled before pulling her into the doorway and shutting the door behind them.

"How about you stand right beside me?" he compromised and chuckled when she nodded emphatically. The two began to walk into where Mr and Mrs. Scott were seated on the couch, Lucas deciding to perch himself in the arched entrance way, Allie planted firmly behind him. She would peak out from behind his leg every few seconds, catching a glimpse of the couple who sat opposite them; neither Nathan nor Haley had even noticed she was present.

"There have been some developments in the case I think you would appreciate being informed of" he said and began to continue when she nodded her head, tears brimming in her eyes.

"As you know, it has been three years since your child was kidnapped from you, stolen from right under your noses on that dreadful day. We know that it has been a traumatic time for you and that when the case was closed a year ago, everyone thought your child would be dead. However, I discovered a small lead a few weeks ago that I could not lay to rest and began to pursue. This lead to a startling discovery in the case, a breakthrough, really" he informed her.

Haley sat forward in her seat, grasping Nathan's hand in her own, and their wedding bands twinkling beside each others, a sad smile once again appearing on her face as she braced herself for the worst.

"And what have these 'developments' lead to?" she spoke tentatively.

It was then that Alena decided to make her presence known.

"Hi Mummy and Daddy, I've missed you."


End file.
